The Girls
by eble10
Summary: Mary's friends help her realize how she feels about Gray and what she should do about it. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my third story. I hope you enjoy it! **

Chapter One

"WHY is it," Elli said, "That you are so totally in love, but you won't admit it?"

Mary opened her mouth, but words wouldn't come. So she just sat and stared.

"Yeah," said Popuri, "it's SO obvious… well, to us anyway."

The librarian flushed. She looked at her five friends: Elli, Popuri, Ann, Karen, and Claire. For some reason they gathered there in the library that afternoon, taking a break from their normal chores and work to visit her.

She knew why now.

Ann shook her head, clicking her tongue. "This has been going on _way_ too long."

Claire leaned across Mary's desk, looking at the confused librarian in her eyes. "You love him," she said. "We know."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Mary said simply.

"We need a sleepover to discuss matters like this," Karen announced.

"Okay." Mary said. "But I still don't know what you're talking about."

Elli sighed. "Come _on_ Mary. You know what we're talking about."

Just then, the library door opened and a very surprised Gray walked in. He turned red, seeing all these people in the normally empty library.

"Am I interrupting something?" he said sheepishly.

"Yeah, hold on a sec. We're leaving." Ann said.

Gray shuffled quietly away from the door.

"Mary, think about what we've said. We know you know what we're talking about." Popuri put her hands on her hips as she walked out, her chin high, and the other girls following her.

"Oh and Mary," Claire said, turning at the last second before she headed out the door, "The sleepover's at the library, okay? Tonight. See you!"

Mary waved silently as she watched her friends go. She let out a sigh, rubbing her forehead. She loved her friends, but sometimes they gave her a headache.

"Mary?"

She looked up, meeting Gray's eyes. She nearly forgot he was still there.

"Oh!" she gasped, "I'm sorry. Here, I chose this one for you. It's a very interesting story line, but the character names are a bit strange…"

Gray nodded, taking the book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The girls came around six. They carried sleeping bags and pillows and fashion magazines. They collected in the upper floor of the library sitting in a circle on their sleeping bags. A bag of chips was passed around.

"Alright," Ann said, crunching on her chips. "Let's get down to business."

Elli nodded, leaning forward.

Claire looked at Mary, who dusted her hands off from the chip crumbs.

"Mary," Claire said, "You're in love. I know it."

"With who?" Mary looked at her innocently.

"GRAY!" Popuri blurted. "You are in love with Gray! I'm sorry, you're just so cute together…"

Mary blushed. "Not true."

"Yes, true!" Elli squealed. "Look, you're blushing!"

"C'mon, Mary, we're your friends. You can tell us!" Karen waved her hands about excitedly.

"…Okay. Fine. I love Gray. Are you happy?" Mary looked down, her face red.

The girls all babbled at once. When they calmed down, they started talking seriously.

"Who wants to tell her?" Karen asked.

"I don't," Elli stated. "I want to watch."

"Me neither. I'm smiling too much, it'd be difficult." Popuri grinned, fluffing her hair.

"I will."

The girls all looked at Claire expectantly. Mary was sitting, braiding her hair. "I'm confused." She said. "What are we talking about?"

"Okay." Claire leaned forward, and as she did, the other girls watched Mary. "So yesterday, Jack told me that Trent told him that Rick told him that Cliff told him that Gray has a crush on you!"

All the girls waited, their eyes glued to Mary as she slowly lowered her hands onto her lap.

"Really?" she asked, "Are you sure?"

"You can ask Jack, Trent, Rick, or Cliff." Claire answered. "It's true."

Mary sat cross legged, considering this. Then she stood, brushing her navy blue nightgown. Then she slipped her feet into her slippers and walked down the stairs. Her friends watched, slightly confused and smiling at the same time.

None of them followed her as she walked down the silent streets into the inn.

None of them were there when she knocked on the door of the second room upstairs.

None of them saw the look Gray had on his face when he opened the door, his hat missing and his hair ruffled and his face tired from a hard day of work.

They all wished they could see Mary pull him close and kiss him on his cheek.

Or when Gray pulled her face up to kiss her mouth.


End file.
